


Las cosas no salen como se desean

by Susanadistancia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanadistancia/pseuds/Susanadistancia
Summary: Todos saben que Ra's es un pervertido asqueroso. Ra's mira al segundo Robín, está seguro que lo hará suyo durante el calor. El segundo Robín sólo quiere jugar al cachorro que Talia le dio.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Las cosas no salen como se desean

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D

**Las cosas no salen como deseamos**

Ra es conocido por ser fuerte, despiadado, casi inmortal, dueño amo y señor de la Liga de Asesinos y por ser un pervertido asqueroso. Talia es consciente, sabe que el calor de su padre está a punto de llegar, toma un avión a Metropolis, alega una importarte reunión. Las concubinas buscan sus mejores ropas, los asignados a interpretar a los Robins del Detective se ponen sus trajes. Damián es felizmente un bebé ignorante de las depravaciones.

Ra observa el ave rota que trajo su hija, el segundo Robín, Amar como ella lo nombró. El detective fue tonto al descartarlo y él afortunado de recibirlo. Su mente imagina las cosas que le hará a la nodriza de su nieto, lo observa eliminar sistemáticamente a sus oponentes. Se centran en observar sus caderas, el movimiento de sus músculos, esas piernas firmes. Le complace el traje rojo, suave y digno que porta su invitado.

Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio. El mocoso le arrojó una sandía. Cortó la fruta sin evitar ser chispeado por el dulce néctar. Miró la sonrisa del niño, su expresión corporal desafiante y peligrosa. A partir de ese encuentro, el segundo Robín ha plagado sus fantasías.

Lo ve tomar entre sus brazos a Damián, la manera suave y llena de amor. Le molesta que el niño pueda tener al omega, pero eso cambiará pronto.

Ra entra a la habitación del Robín caído, cierra tras él. Se lanza sobre el Omega, quien lo observa con sus ojos azules, su expresión catatónica. Su boca va al pecho del Omega, toma parte del botín de su nieto. La mente de Ra sigue haciéndole correr sus deseos.

Jasón ve al alfa entrar, no se siente amenazado. Ve como el anciano se acerca a su pecho, como si fuese un cachorro hambriento. No le nace el impulso de acariciarle la cabeza como a su bebé. Sin embargo, una idea brilla en su cabeza, entre la bruma: puede tener dos bebés. Ve a ambos dormirse, sonríe malignamente mientras ronronea.

Ra se despierta a la mañana siguiente, el Omega no está, ni su nieto. No recuerda en todos sus siglos haber tenido una experiencia tan gratificante. Se pregunta si el omega ya se ha embarazado. Va al baño, donde mira su reflejo, parece joven, muy joven, a la mitad de los veinte.

Ra lo piensa, se pregunta qué pudo pasar. Él hizo suyo al omega. Ellos pasaron tanto placer (sólo en su mente). Sale de la habitación para buscar al Robín caído. Encuentra al omega en el comedor, donde arrulla a Damián, están ellos tres. Camina hacia allá, va a tomar al Omega en ese lugar, sin embargo, ve pasar a una de sus concubinas y va tras ella.

Amar sonríe cuando el Alfa se marcha. Puede tener a su bebé para él. Hace cosquillas en el estómago de su cachorro. Se queda ahí, hasta que llega la hora de seguir entrenando. Su día pasa como todos los demás.

Al atardecer Amar camina con su cachorro en brazos. Se encuentra a Ra tirado, sonriendo satisfecho mientras apesta a tantas cosas que no logra reconocer. Pasa junto al Alfa, hace una reverencia al marcharse con su bebé.

Amar baña a su bebé, lo alimenta y cuando están a la mitad, el Alfa apestoso llega. Camina tambaleante con su expresión pervertida. Lo ve lanzarse sobre ellos, así que se levanta, lo esquiva al llevarlo al baño, donde lo hace caer en la bañera donde ya tiene el agua perfumada.

Ra no está feliz, quiere castigar al omega, pero huele su descontento. Gimotea como si fuera un cachorro, mientras comienza a bañarse con una expresión miserable. Sale del baño, viste la bata. Va a la cama, donde se recuesta.

Amar deja que el alfa se alimente. Ra se sumerge en sus imaginaciones, donde hace tantas cosas con el omega.

El cachorro se queja cuando su abuelo quiere acaparar a su nodriza. Amar y su bebé se recuestan en el balcón, es una noche estrellada y agradable, mientras dejan que Ra se retuerza solo en la cama.

Talia regresa tres días después, encuentra a la nodriza de su hijo cargando a dos bebés. Toma al niño intruso, va a buscar a quién es el culpable de esto. Sin embargo, ve los ojos verdes, la carita del infante y su aroma. Talia siente que esto es imposible, este cachorro es su padre.

Ella mira a Amar, el omega no podrá verbalizar una respuesta, Damián tampoco. Va a las cámaras de seguridad, observa a su padre lanzarse contra el Omega, ser recibido y alimentado, lo ve amanecer joven. Esto se repite hasta que su padre termina siendo un bebé de diez meses como Damián. Lleva su mano a su rostro, sin embargo, lo piensa, su padre no está, la Liga y su destino ahora le pertenecen. Le sonríe a Amar, quien juega con ambos niños. Siente como si un destino brillante sonriera para todos.

Talia sabe que su padre quería ser joven y tener al segundo Robín, todo su amor y atención, ahora su deseo está cumplido. ¿Qué puede salir mal?


End file.
